


【TSN/ME】床头床尾（AU 先婚后爱 mpreg）05-06

by jay63133276



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay63133276/pseuds/jay63133276





	【TSN/ME】床头床尾（AU 先婚后爱 mpreg）05-06

Chapter 5  
Mark的手指飞快地在键盘上敲敲打打，整个办公室都回荡着噼里啪啦的声音。  
Facebook明天会有个小更新，这种活儿原本不需要他这个CEO亲自出马。他之所以现在还留在办公室，是因为Eduardo。  
当Mark第一次意识到Eduardo在一点点影响他生活的时候——包括作息时间和饮食习惯——他有过抗拒。不过当他尝试着很晚都不睡觉想在书房熬个通宵时，Max进来拽了拽他的裤脚，于是CEO很没出息地放弃了抵抗。  
今天晚上Eduardo的公司有个聚餐，选定的餐厅离Facebook总部不远。考虑到Eduardo会喝酒，Mark答应在聚餐结束以后去接他，女儿由Lisa代为照看。他很怀疑自己是在意识不清的状况下应承这件事的，毕竟还有一百种其他的方法能选择，比如让Eduardo乘出租车或者安排一个司机给他。  
Mark偏偏选择了对他来说最不可思议的一种。  
刚开始他还能悠闲地坐在办公室里翻翻书或者去外面关照一下加班的员工。等到时钟过了十一点，程序员们明显感受到了CEO情绪的转变。起初Mark只是拿着从冰箱里取出来的红牛在工作区转悠，虽然也会站在某个战战兢兢的程序员背后盯着屏幕看一会，不过没发表任何意见。随着时间越来越晚，Mark开始指出一些小错误或者不合理的地方，最后索性黑着脸回到自己的办公室重重关上门。  
许久未见的焦虑情绪再次降临。书本和红牛都没办法让他镇定下来，他不能再像没头苍蝇一样到处乱转。他回到了电脑前，沉浸在代码世界中总能让他平静下来，屡试不爽。  
然而这一次Mark失算了。他每隔一小会就要看一看手机，按亮屏幕之后依然只有他简洁的屏保，没有电话进来。他的十根手指停留在键盘上，数十秒敲不出一个字母，屏幕右下角显示现在已过零点。Mark不知道什么样的公司聚餐会一直持续到这么晚，还是说早已结束了只是Eduardo没有通知他？  
当编程也没办法缓解焦虑，Mark放弃了。他靠在椅背上，手指在手机屏幕上毫无规律地敲击。他一向逻辑缜密的大脑此刻像是打开了潘多拉盒子，无数个Eduardo未联系他的可能性接二连三奔涌而出，他甚至把前两天看完的一部惊悚片的剧情套了进去。  
时钟快接近一点时，电话铃声终于响了。Mark从不知道自己接起电话的速度可以这么快。听筒对面的人明显醉得不轻，大着舌头报了好几遍地址都没有说对，电话很快被转给另一个人。  
“Wow，你就是大名鼎鼎的Mark•Zuckerberg吗？真没想到有一天会跟你通电话。”接电话的男声扯着公鸭嗓大叫，应该是Eduardo的同事。  
“把地址报给我。”Mark冷漠地打断对方的话。他的耐心全部给了刚才的醉鬼，没工夫再应付一个无聊的白痴。  
挂掉电话之后Mark穿上外套风风火火地走出办公室。他打赌当他穿过办公区域时加班的程序员们一定都松了口气。  
对方提供的地址是一家酒吧，这也解释了为什么聚餐会持续到这么晚。Eduardo被一个男同事搀扶着站在酒吧门口，东倒西歪几乎将半个身子都靠在那个身材圆胖的男人身上。Mark停好车朝他们走过去，也许是CEO周身环绕着低气压，男同事把Eduardo交给他之后一句话都没说就飞快离开了。  
尽管Mark一直没放弃他钟爱的击剑运动，对自己的上肢力量也颇有信心，但是把一个比自己高半个头的醉鬼弄上车也不是件容易的事。Mark出了一身汗，坐在驾驶座上大口喘气。Eduardo坐在 ——准确来讲是瘫在副驾驶——头朝Mark这边歪过来，两颊绯红，棕色的大眼睛半睁半闭，目光胶着在Mark身上。  
“Mark……Marky……”他口齿不清地唤着Mark的名字，声音像棉花糖一样轻轻软软。  
Mark想到了Max。从某种角度来说父女俩的声音很相似，如同巧克力融化在口中，甜蜜的味道裹着舌尖，值得回味很久。  
Mark喜欢甜食。  
Eduardo的脑袋又靠过来了一些，看上去马上就要栽进他怀里。他还在不停地念着Mark的名字，带着浓烈酒精味道的气息喷在Mark脸上，嘴角一直挂着傻兮兮的笑。  
Mark没有发火，甚至没有表现出不耐烦。他都不知道自己的耐心什么时候这么好了。Eduardo喝醉酒的样子十分孩子气，傻笑的时候嘴角弯起的弧度很大，喷出酒气的时候嘴唇会微微嘟起，完全没有平时从容优雅的影子。Mark把他的每个神态尽收眼底，蓝色眼睛在昏暗的车内闪着意味不明的光。  
Eduardo终于迷迷糊糊睡着了，侧着身子，两手缩在胸前，呼吸平稳，像某种睡着的小动物。Mark随手把后排座位上的一件外套盖在他身上，饶有兴致地看了一会，鬼使神差地拿出手机拍了张照片。  
车子开到家门口时Eduardo还没醒。Mark心神不宁地坐在座位上抖着腿。十分钟以前他就想要叫醒身边的人了，试探了好多次都以失败告终。他总不能像对待Dustin那样直接在大腿上来一巴掌。  
面对Eduardo他总有些小心翼翼。他不热爱社交，跟别人说话也常常尖锐刻薄不留情面，但他不会这样对待Eduardo，尽管他只是闯入他生活的陌生人，他都像对待易碎品一样轻拿轻放，说不出是为什么，似乎是一种本能。  
Mark再次侧过头看向他熟睡的丈夫，第五次伸出手想把他弄醒，却在距离那张脸几公分的地方停下来。他睡着时毫不设防的样子比平时更吸引人——Mark心底有个声音这样说。  
Eduardo的嘴巴动了几下，伸出一点舌尖舔了舔发干的嘴唇。  
Mark的理智因为这个动作暂停了几秒钟。他做了他已经肖想很久的事，在丈夫柔软的嘴唇上飞快地印下一个吻，然后迅速坐直身体，盯着车前方路灯投下的阴影，心跳快得几乎要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。  
这简直太傻了。他有个四岁的女儿，此刻却像小处男一样因为一个连舌头都没伸的蜻蜓点水的吻脸红心跳。  
Eduardo悠悠转醒，有些发懵地看着身边的Mark，几分钟后才意识到他们还在车里。  
“对不起，今晚耽误你的时间了。”他本来不想跟同事们再去酒吧，但是初来乍到又架不住其他人热情相邀，只能跟着去了，折腾到这么晚，还让Mark看到了自己的醉态。  
“没什么。”Mark面无表情，“很晚了，进去吧。”  
Eduardo点点头，打开车门下了车，绕到驾驶座这边来敲了敲窗户。  
Mark不解地放下车窗玻璃。他的丈夫弯着腰把头探进来，对着他眨了眨眼睛。  
“我刚才做了个梦，梦到有人亲了我一下。”  
CEO石化了。

Chapter 6  
Mark是被Chris的电话吵醒的。他睁开眼睛发现自己还穿着前一天晚上的帽衫和运动裤，没换衣服也没盖被子，应该是回到房间之后倒在床上就睡着了。  
Eduardo下车时的那句话把Mark伪装出来的冷静自持轰得片甲不留。他在车里坐了很久才手脚僵硬地进到屋里，又在Eduardo的房门口驻足片刻，终于打消了“去解释一下”这个蠢念头。  
“Mark，你在听吗？”Chris在听筒那头加大了音量。Mark一个激灵从昨晚的记忆中清醒过来。  
“今天的更新出问题了？不对，那也应该是Dustin打电话给我。”Mark口中念念有词，“所以你找我有什么事？我可不想接受什么无聊的专访。”  
“我已经用两分钟跟你讲完了整件事。”Chris狠狠叹了口气，“天哪，你刚才又走神了？什么都没听到是不是？”  
Mark漫不经心地应了一声，用下巴和脖子夹着手机，伸手从床头柜上把他的笔电拿过来打开。  
“你半夜都在你的Facebook主页上发了什么？”  
Chris话音未落Mark就打开了自己的主页，最新一条发布于凌晨两点，屏幕上的照片正是他昨晚偷拍的Eduardo。Mark鲜少在Facebook上发布自己生活相关的照片，因此这张新婚丈夫睡颜的照片一经发布就引起了热议。  
“网友们纷纷谴责你这种秀恩爱的行为对单身人士不太友好，当然你知道Dustin是反响最热烈的那个吧。一部分人在花痴Eduardo的脸，一部分人在感叹你太好命。”  
Mark一边翻着评论一边不耐烦地打断Chris明显幸灾乐祸的调侃：“没有负面评价？不会让Facebook的股价暴跌？那你究竟为什么要打电话给我？”  
“我就是想跟你说。”Chris笑了，“请继续保持。”  
Mark保证如果不是因为Chris即使挂断了电话，他一定从听筒里伸手过去掐死他。  
当Mark破天荒地翻阅着网友评论的时候，他的房门被扣响了。得到允许之后Eduardo走了进来。他还穿着深蓝色的睡衣，顶着两个乌黑的黑眼圈，头发也乱糟糟的，完全一副宿醉之后的样子。  
这是婚后Eduardo第一次进入Mark的卧室，跟他想象中差不多。简洁的装修风格，家具不太多，椅背上搭着几件T恤。Mark正坐在大床的中央怀抱着电脑，仰头一动不动地盯着他。  
“我看到那张照片了。”Eduardo决定忽略Mark带着些侵略性的目光，放松地耸耸肩，“那么丑的照片你就直接发上去了？”  
“挺好看的。”Mark说完之后指了指屏幕，“至少网友们都是这么说的。”  
“那你呢？”Eduardo已经走到了床边，“你那么讨厌我怎么会突然偷拍我的照片还发布出去？这也是宣传方式？”  
Mark一时语塞。事实上他也不知道为什么自己会像肥皂剧里急于炫耀男朋友的女高中生一样去社交网络上发照片，也许只是临睡前脑子不清醒。不过转念一想，反正两个人是合法伴侣，一张照片也没有什么大不了的。  
“首先，我从来没说过我讨厌你；其次，我总得让双方的父母知道我们过得还不错吧。”Mark挺直腰板，“免得你大哥再用手枪指着我的脑袋。”  
Eduardo噗嗤乐了：“还不是因为你说他的电脑旧得像垃圾堆里捡来的。”  
Mark瞪大眼睛：“我说得一点都没错。”  
“那他用枪对着你也一点都没错。”Eduardo坐在床上，凑到Mark身边去。他身上还残留着淡淡的酒气，但Mark还是从中分辨出了他常用的香水味——不知道什么时候掌握的新技能。等到Mark再次抬起头，才发现Eduardo跟他靠得太近了。  
Mark把身体向后靠了靠。他对Eduardo的身体有欲望，这种距离的接近是危险的，鼻息里都是对方身上的味道，胳膊和腿贴在一起，用不了几分钟他的小兄弟就能立正抬头了。  
Eduardo却像是有意为之，随着Mark的后撤又向前靠过去。他把笔电抽出来搁到旁边，双手撑在Mark身侧，居高临下看着他。  
Mark被圈在Eduardo双臂之间，蓝色眼珠不安地转了好几圈，手脚都无所适从。Eduardo弯起嘴角，缓慢地低下头来。随着两人的距离越来越近，他们呼出的气息逐渐交缠在一起。  
“那你为什么亲我？”双唇还差十公分就要碰到的时候Eduardo停住了。  
Mark从他含笑的眼睛里看出一丝戏谑的味道。  
Eduardo当时是清醒的，他记得那个吻。  
两腿中间的器官毫不意外地抬头了，抱着破罐子破摔的想法，Mark搂住Eduardo的脖子，猛地把他拉向自己，两个人的唇狠狠撞在一起。突然的撞击让Mark磕到了牙齿，他只顾得上皱了皱眉头就毫不犹豫地加深了这个吻，急切地用舌头顶开对方的牙关，纠缠住他湿热的舌头，在他的口腔里肆无忌惮地扫荡。  
Mark有过几个上床的对象，短暂交往或是一夜情，经历过许多个吻，但是没有一个能比得上现在的这个。  
他们抚摸彼此的脸颊，鼻尖碰在一起，下巴轻轻地蹭着。Eduardo的手指完全陷在Mark厚厚的卷发里，每当Mark的舌头扫过他口腔里最敏感的部分，他贴着Mark头皮的指尖就微微发颤。Mark享受Eduardo因为他的亲吻而做出的每一个反应，那种成就感堪比建立Facebook。  
他们也并未把所有的精力都耗费在亲吻上。Mark的手滑进了Eduardo的睡衣下摆，在乳尖上轻扫几下，后者毫不留情地捏了一下他半勃的性器并给了他一个挑衅的眼神。  
“Daddy！Papa！”  
房间内的一切动作都因为Max的声音戛然而止。Eduardo挣脱开Mark的怀抱，迅速从床上起来，整理了一下被扯得凌乱的上衣，红着脸跑去开门。  
Max一整晚都没见到父亲，一见面就扑进他怀里撒娇。Eduardo一边哄着女儿一边回头看向床上的Mark。CEO用力抓着自己的头发，一脸欲求不满的样子。  
“我们先下楼去了。”  
Mark点点头，重新把电脑拿过来。  
“还有件事……”  
Mark应声抬起头，看到Eduardo露出个稍显羞涩的笑容。  
“今晚记得早点回来。”


End file.
